Jarmen Kell
Jarmen Kell is a highly skilled Arabian sharpshooter in the employ of the GLA in Generals. Background Little is known about Kell. He is an expert marksman, who approaches his job with cold-blooded, level-headed professionalism and is talented enough to snipe the pilot of any land vehicle, from a truck down to the mighty Chinese Overlord tank. He is also a master of camouflage, who can remain unseen to the enemy, breaking cover only to take the shot. Second GLA War According to several work in progress animations of Generals 2, it's possible that an aged Jarmen Kell will appear as the main protagonist of the GLA campaign.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LBW2jTIJc4 Abilities Sniper Related Demolition Related Upgrades Tactics/Counters Tactics Ordinary infantry units could not touch Kell, and he was lethal against them, systematically picking them off from a great distance. While his ordinary sniper rounds would bounce off vehicles, Kell was periodically able to fire a shot that could disable enemy vehicles by killing the crew. The player then has the option of using either Jarmen Kell himself or any other infantry unit to send it to the disabled vehicle, placing that vehicle under the player's control. This may be used against enemy construction dozers in which they could be used to build USA and Chinese Buildings. As well as causing great frustration among enemy commanders, this allowed the GLA to get its hands on advanced American and Chinese hardware. This ability was also useful in slowing down US and Chinese attacks on GLA positions. Kell could also garrison buildings undetected, giving GLA commanders an advantage in urban warfare. Under General Juhziz, Kell was able to infiltrate enemy bases and place demolition charges (both timed and manual) on enemy buildings much like his American nemesis, Colonel Burton - as he was so difficult to apprehend, this often proved deadly. Kell's usefulness as a scout - he could see over great distances and was not often detected by the enemy - was also not underestimated. He could also mount a Combat Cycle, giving him an impressive speed boost to travel across the battlefield easily. In addition he retains his basic sniper rifle and his pilot-killing ability. Counters On the other hand enemy forces could quickly trace any shots fired back to Kell and apprehend him with anti-infantry units (Kell was as soft as any other infantryman in this respect). He had to be very careful to sneak past stealth-detecting units and base defenses. One such particular rival, other than the opposing commandos Colonel Burton and Black Lotus (in the sense of rank as Lotus cannot kill infantry) themselves, proved to be the Pathfinder snipers employed by the USA. Their training enabled them to spot enemies using stealth techniques, while remaining hidden themselves, while their sniper skills were almost a match for Kell's. The US Sentry drones, in particular, were effective in dispatching Kell because he had absolutely no defense against the robotic units. Air units such as Comanches could easily take him out without fear of retaliation, provided he wasn't stealthed. King Raptors could detect him and kill him if he was standing still. Base defenses were also dangerous to him, as he had no methods to subdue them (except for Juhziz's version of the hero but it wasn't a wise idea to approach defenses to begin with) so he had to rely on maneuvering around them. This does not apply to Stinger Sites, which he can snipe out, then let other units destroy it, or let air forces through (if the player is the USA & has captured GLA Structures). If he is detected inside a structure, letting infantry garrison the structure will force him to leave it, and blow his cover for a while, thus making him vulnerable. While a normal Listening Outpost was not much of a threat, Attack Outposts possessed a rather nasty surprise for Kell, as they could detect him from an incredible distance and, especially if they were loaded with minigunners, could kill him swiftly. If he wasn't already high tailing it the moment when you send stealth detection units to his location, he would be most likely dead. Selected Quotes Trivia * Jarmen Kell is most likely a reference to Warhammer 40000 Jarran Kell, aide to the might Ursakar E. Creed of Cadia. * He may have inspired the Soviet sniper Natasha Volkova, who uses a functionally-identical rifle and also has the ability to snipe vehicle crews. * Curiously, though perhaps an unintended glitch, Kell's sniper rounds are able have an unexpected effect on Fire Bases, as about three rounds could destroy one of them. This is probably because Kell's sniper rifle would kill the Fire Base's crew (spotter, gunner, etc.). As defensive structures cannot be captured, they are simply destroyed. * In the Chinese campaign, it is possible for Jarmen Kell to be killed (or technically, at least severly wounded, if extreme measures (such as a nuclear blast) were not used) in the last mission. This is done by flushing him out of the building he is in. * Jarmen Kell is an Arabic name thuogh its spells is not same as the spells in English (ياسين خان) References See also Internal * Black Lotus * Super Lotus * Colonel Burton External * Dragunov Sniper Rifle * KSVK Anti-Materiel Rifle Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals 1 Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Generals 2 Characters Category:GLA Characters Category:Elite Units